Moon among the stars
by Hikari Nova
Summary: i'm not good at this so please read the 1st chapter for the main idea of the story


this fanfic is something I've been working on and have gotten my Onii-sama to help me out with in terms of gettings my ideas and basis of it sorted out. -

Tsuki: Fem Naruto

Kurama: Kyuubi no Yoko/kitsune {Father figure even tho he hates humans but he's been forced to heal Tsuki since he was sealed into her and has come to view her as his kit, he's also has seen her life and when tsuki was age 2 he had taken her into her mindscape to keep her from hurting herself or becoming someone's tool by telling her he'll take her as his own kit}

Tsukiyomi: Goa'uld symbiote -

-line break-

Tsuki wasn't having a good day as last month she was kicked out of the orphanage and she had been living on the streets and today a mob of civilians and shinobi had formed another mob only this time her A.N.B.U guards was among the few that hated her among the A.N.B.U black ops.

The mob had chased Tsuki into the training grounds and to the forest of death where she ran through a small hole in the fence with only the shinobi following her in driving her further into the forest she ended p getting lost but she had also lost the shinobi that had been after her.

It was getting late and Tsuki was getting scared due to the noises that came from the forest eventually around midnight she found a cave that was almost fully overgrown with vines and entered it and she was thankful to her kurama tou-sama for letting her see in the dark as she walked further into the cave before falling asleep when she heard her tou-sama that she was safe.

When morning came and she woke up Tsuki rubbed her eyes and looked around wondering where she was before the memories of yesterday came flooding back and she panicked slightly and ran deeper into the cave only for the floor to collapse causing her to fall into the hole that appeared to be at a 60 degree angle at the bottom of the hole Tsuki came rolling out and hit her head against something knocking her out with the last thing she heard and felt was something shattering and a squeal of some kind and then a pain in her neck.

-line break-

Tsuki awoke laying on the soft grass that made up the floor of her mindscape where her father figure Kurama the Kyuubi no Yoko or kyuubi no kitsune depending on who you asked she wondered why she was called into her mind and went to find her tou-sama only to find him glaring at a woman that looked to be in her late 20's or early 30's standing at 5'6" long dark red/black hair and dark purple eyes wearing strange silk like clothes and along of gold jewelery.

"Ano...who is this Tou-sama?" Tsuki asked causing both her father and the strange woman to break their glaring contest and look at her.

"My my such a young girl and respectful at that" the strange woman says in a strange dual tone of voice before she smirks at Tsuki saying "My name young one is Tsukiyomi goddess of the moon" tsuki bowed just enough to show respect to the woman as she could feel the arrogance and pride along with superiority mixed in with it.

"Arrogant parasite tell me why i shouldn't kill you for trying to take my kit as your host" Kurama growls out at the woman who smirks at kurama angering the 9 tailed kitsune even more as it tried to killed the woman with his yokai only to find that it only caused her to grunt in pain.

"My last host was an ancestor to the young one beast" Tsukiyomi says while panting from fighting off the yokai before smirking slightly "And I've already melding with this child so her immunity to your energy is becoming mine also now" the arrogant tone she took made Kurama snarl at her.

"Ano...does this make you my Kaa-chan?" Tsuki asks innocently causing both kurama and tsukiyomi to stop their fighting and look at the child who was looking at them both with eyes filled with hope along with her using the dreaded teary puppy dog eyes jutsu with trembling lower lip pout causing both to slowly break from the pure cuteness.

"O...of course I'll be you m...mother young one" Tsukiyomi says finding that look to be pure evil as she wasn't able to fight it off and made her give into being the child's mother before she got an evil smirk on her face.

"Child I'll raise you as my daughter but I'll also pass onto you my knowledge of the goa'uld so that you can become like me your new mother a goddess" Tsukiyomi says smirking as she looks at the awe filled eyes of Tsuki before kurama got their attention with a growl.

"You're not the only one teaching her parasite but i admit with us both she will become a goddess as she's the daughter of the mighty kyuubi no yoko lord of the 9 bijuu that can crush mountains and cause Tsunami's with a sway of my tails" Kurama says with Tsuki looking back and forth between both kurama and tsukiyomi couldn't help think that she was in for alot of learning and adventures as she grew older.

- End of the prolog -

This is a new idea i've thought up as i've never seen a stargate/naruto fic that had naruto with a goa'uld or even a tok'ra symbiote and as you can see with kurama keeping the goa'uld from controling Tsuki i've forced it into a mother roll in tsuki's life while kurama will be evil still but have a soft spot for Tsuki


End file.
